In a Family
by Tigereyes45
Summary: It is the wedding day! Despite all the chaos and problems that happen due to the constant defending of the universe Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren had found a moment in the midst of all that where they could marry.


**_A quick story written as a request from anonymous on tumblr: Sabezra sabine giving Ezra mandalorian Armor clarifying his adoption and marriage into clan wren._**

* * *

It was a long fight, and one that was still being carried on. The war was not won yet, but the rebels were getting close. Or so the commanders always shared. It was a sentiment that they had been spouting since the Princess Leia had taken an incredibly active part in the rebellion. It gave Sabine, and Ezra a chance for a break. After so many years of service they were happy to take the time and find a solace of peace.

When the wedding actually happened it was a small occasion. Other members of clan Wren came. Distant relatives to Wren. Some of which she had forgotten the names of that her and Ezra would have to learn for the future. Of course their space family had been there as well. The ceremony could not have happened without the constant help from Zeb. He was there whenever the two needed anything. Only asking that a boy be named after him and for such aid he was placed in charge of guests. The marriage was a combination of styles. With traditions from the mandalorian culture including an explosion at the end. It erupted the sky with lights of Sabine's own choosing. Yet it also held some customs Ezra remembered his parents telling him about their own wedding. Overall the small event was a mess, and a long day of task after task.

The whole thing made Ezra wonder if it was a smart idea at all. Maybe he should have just ran off with Sabine somewhere like his first plan had been. She shot that idea down pretty quickly with the sad facts of life. The rebellion still needed the two. In truth Ezra never would have abandon the spectres. Even if he did think it would a lot easier.

Eventually the celebration was done, and with the leave of the last guests Sabine led Ezra back to the place they would call home for tonight, and tonight alone. For tomorrow they would be back with the spectres once again, and training would resume, as well as the missions, and constant battles. Ezra knew what awaited them. So he was not going to waste tonight. As soon as they arrived Sabine was greeted by a delightful surprise. The whole house was lit dimly by candles. Ezra remind himself to thank Zeb for helping with them earlier. Ezra grabs Sabine's hand and leads her towards the kitchen where he had spent most of the previous day preparing. The meal was small, and her father had helped Ezra a lot.

"I wanted to make this night perfect. Since we never know how many more we'll have." Ezra admits as he pulls out her chair for her. "Your father told me what your favorite meals were. He may have helped me cook some of it too." Ezra admits with a slight blush as he scratches the back of his head.

Instead of taking her seat Sabine moves around it. Giving Ezra a kiss on his lips before she pulls back. Her smile was mischievous as she whispers. "I have a surprise for you too." With a promise she would be back Sabine leaves the kitchen and heads back into the bedroom.

Ezra sits at the table as he waits. He was going to play with his food, but she came back before he could even lift his fork. In her hands was a package wrapped up in decorated paper. Paper that seem to hold some of her more popular designs.

"Your work is really getting around." Ezra jokes as she sits the package in his lap. "I don't know if I want to open the gift. I don't want to rip the paper."

Sabine rolls her eyes and lightly kicks him with her foot from her seat. "Trust me you are going to want to open it. Besides my father has more."

Ezra laughs again as he carefully unwraps the gift. Even knowing there was more he did not wish to rip the paper too much. It notices how heavy the package was. It felt as if it was armor of some sort. He gives Sabine a skeptical look. She gestures for him to hurry up. Apparently she was waiting to eat until after he was done.

As he unwraps the final layer of paper, Sabine speaks. "I also got help from my father. We went looking and found some of my great-grandfather's armor. At least what was left of it. Thought a padawan could use the extra protection."

Ezra could not look up to his wife from the gift. It was painted, freshly from what he could tell. The base of the armor was a deep blue color, with orange streaks going around it. Ezra holds up the chestplate to see the rebels sign on it in bright orange. "There's a helmet too." Sabine announces as she reaches from under her chair to hand him it as well. A large six sits on the either side of the helmet. Both highly stylized.

"Sabine, I" Ezra shuts his mouth as understanding hits him. This was Wren armor. Armor was passed down from generation to generation. Her father helped her gather this for him. Ezra knows the artwork is all hers though.

"You're a Wren now Ezra. You don't have to say anything." She reaches across the table to hold his hand that was still holding the helmet. "We're family."

They ate dinner in a comfortable silence that night. Right after Ezra tries on his armor. Somehow it was nearly a perfect fit. Sabine may have altered it for him, he assumes. Ezra swore to take care fo the armor just as he had sworn to take care of Sabine forever. This made him part of her family, and he was not going to let any of her clan down. He would never fail when it came to the woman he loved.


End file.
